Varden High
by times-a-tickin
Summary: What happens when your favorite Inheritance Cycle characters go to high school? Craziness! Rated T for language and suggestive themes. ExA
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

This is my first fanfic! Reviews appreciated. Thanks

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ugh!" Eragon rolled over and hit the snooze button on his alarm. Just as he got in a more comfortable position and started to go to back to sleep, his Uncle yelled from downstairs. "Don't even think about it Eragon. Get up before I have to come up there!"

Eragon groaned and rolled out of bed. Suddenly he remembered. It was the first day of school.  
>He practically flew down the stairs. He couldn't be late for his first day of senior year. He grabbed a box of cereal and started pouring it down his throat. He turned around to see his cousin, Roran, looking at him strangely.<p>

"Gwah?" asked Eragon, his mouth full.

"Oh nothing" replied Roran. "Just wondering why you're in such a rush."

Although Roran was a year older than Eragon, he was in the same grade as him because he had been held back a year in middle school. Roran was taller than Eragon. He had a bit bigger build than Eragon with sandy blonde hair and toned muscles.

"For the record, I am trying to get to school on time." retorted Eragon. "Maybe you don't care, but I don't want to be late for the first fucking day of school!"

"Easy cousin. Jus' wonderin. This afternoon, I was wonderin if you would like to come to the movies with me and Katrina."

"It's Katrina and I you nitwit" interjected Uncle Garrow. Uncle Garrow had adopted Eragon after his mom had died of cancer and his dad died in the Air Force.

"I don't know." said Eragon. "I'll have to ask Saphira. I don't know what she wants to do. I think she wanted to go to the park with Thorn, but I'm not sure. Murtagh and I might go to the football game tonight after my soccer practice. "

"Oh yeah I forgot about the football game. I guess we should go to that."

"Yeah I got to go get dressed. I'll see ya at school" said Eragon before jumping back up the stairs to get dressed.

As Eragon walked up to the entrance of the high school, he was greeted by Saphira, Thorn, Murtagh, and Nasuada.

"Eragon!" squealed Nasuada. She ran up to him and gave him a surprisingly tight hug.  
>"Hey Nasuada. How was your summer?"<p>

"My summer was... What are you staring at?"

All of them traced his gaze to another person about 30 feet away. She was standing with a group of jocks, they called themselves the elves. She brushed aside a lock of raven black hair from her face so she could lean over and kiss her boyfriend, Faolin.

"Ugh" Eragon averted his gaze. He had been in love with Ayra from the moment he first set eyes on her, at a football game, against Gilead. Her boyfriend was the starting quarterback for the football team.

"Oh stop staring Eragon" Saphira said. Saphira had been his best friend ever since they met 15 years ago. She was of average height, skinny, fit, and attractive. But the most startling feature she possessed was her bright blue eyes. And those eyes currently drilled into his.  
>"I'm n-n-not staring. Just simply looking!" said Eragon.<p>

"Well she is a nice piece of eye-candy, isn't she?" Eragon turned to see a smirking Murtagh looking right at him. Murtagh was of average height with jet black hair that was never combed. He almost always dressed in black, and was almost always accompanied by some girl. It was common knowledge that he liked Nasuada and Nasuada liked him, but neither of them could suck up and admit it to the other.

"Just fuck off, won't you?" jabbed Eragon. "Sure I fancy her. You guys don't have to tease me. She's infatuated with that dumbass Faolin. Excuse me while I get to class." with that he stalked off, leaving his four friends staring after him.

For Eragon's first class, he had math with Mr. Oromis. He quickly fell into a semi-sleep, math being his least favorite class. Somehow he managed to survive without getting in trouble.

His second period class was History with Professor Brom. History was his favorite class. Brom called him a tiny bag of never ending questions. Eragon always liked that name.

After lunch was science. As he walked in, he saw his assigned seat.

"This must be a joke" whispered Eragon under his breath.

"What was that Mr. Garrowson?" asked the science teacher, Mrs. Angela.

"Oh..umm.. Nothing" stuttered Eragon. " Just looking at the seating arrangements.

Eragon quickly found his way to his seat. Mrs. Angela's class had tables that seated three. There was no one at his table when he took his seat. A minute later, Murtagh walked in and took his place beside him.

"Hey, did ya see who's sitting on the other side of you?" teased Murtagh

.  
>Eragon gulped and choked out, "yes."<p>

Murtagh chuckled and turned around to talk to Thorn on the other side of the classroom.

The minutes ticked away like hours. Finally, when it was time for class to start, Mrs. Angela started to close the door.

_Maybe__she__won't__come,_ thought Eragon hopefully.

But just as she was about to close the door, the first and last person in the world Eragon wanted to see popped in the room.

"Sorry I'm late" her musical voice said.

"It's quite alright dear" replied Mrs. Angela.

The late student walked over to Eragon's table. Eragon's heart jumped into his throat as Ayra lowered herself into the seat next to him.

Eragon focused himself on the teacher to distract himself from the beautiful girl sitting next to him. "-dissections today. You will determine whether or not toads exist. One toad per table. Go ahead and get started"

Eragon groaned. He hated dissections. They were such a pointless loss of life. He was surprised, however, when Ayra groaned too. Maybe she felt the same way as him about dissections. Murtagh on the other hand started rubbing his hands together.

_Maybe__we__can__just__let__him__do__it_ thought Eragon.

As soon as they got their toad, Murtagh grabbed it and started making cut in it with a knife.

Eragon relaxed, realizing that Murtagh didn't need any help. He saw Ayra lean back a little too. He shot her a smile, and too his surprise, she returned it. He was dumbfounded. She had never even looked at him before now.

He tried to start a conversation. "So are you going to the football game tonight?"

"Yeah are you?" she replied.

"Yeah but I might be late because of soccer practice."

"Oh yeah, you're on the soccer team! You scored the equalizer and winner against the defending champs Uru'bean. That was amazing!"

Eragon gaped. He didn't know she played that much attention to him. "Y-y-yeah. I did. But i-it was really Jordmur who set me up."

"But you practically killed Durza Shade with that scissors move. He's the best defender in the conference. "

"Yeah I guess. I-" Just then the bell rung, signifying the end of the period.

"Oh well I guess I'll see ya around!" said Ayra. And with that she was gone.

Eragon was dumbfounded. He stared after for her for a long moment before Murtagh said," take your eyes off her hips and pack up! We don't want to be late to Ancient Language. "

Eragon couldn't concentrate through the last period. Ayra had actually talked to him. He was so stunned that he totally bombed his pre-assessment.

After the final bell, he went to locker to get ready for soccer practice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N:

Yeah I know quick update. I have nothing to do today so I wrote these two chapters fairly quickly.

Eragon ran to the practice field. He had just put on his clothes for soccer practice. When he got there, he was greeted by some of the other players.

"Hey Orik" Eragon said. "How was your summer?'

"Eragon!" cried the little man. Orik was very short but stocky. He was a lot stronger than he looked. "Mine was fine. My family went to Farthen Dur. My dad, Hrothgar, is the principal of the school there. I think we have a game against them next week."

"Yeah we do." replied Eragon. "They gave us a run for our money in the quarterfinals last year."

Orik chuckled, "That they did. Once it was 2-0, I thought we were finished, but you and Jodmur had those great goals. Too bad Jodmur graduated."

"Well it-" Eragon was interrupted by Coach Glaedr walking onto the field.

Coach Glaedr was a tall tough guy. He had brown eyes and hair that could only be described as golden.

"Ok guys we have a tough game against Ellsmera tomorrow. Every one of you remembers how they beat us in the semi's last year. No doubt they will be tough to beat. They are a very fast team, but we can beat them by being more physical. Now, since it is the first practice since before summer break, I think we need some conditioning. Everyone go get a ball and dribble around the field as fast as you can. The last one back doesn't get water."

They all grabbed a ball and started sprinting around the field with their ball. Eragon was taking a more leisurely pace, since he was by far the best on the team. He was disgusted with how the rest of them were playing. Most of them could keep control of the ball for more than a few seconds.

After a long and tiring practice, Eragon went to the locker rooms. Murtagh was there waiting for him and Thorn, who was the goalie.

"How was practice?" asked Murtagh.

Eragon was about to answer before Thorn said, "Terrible! Most of those idiots didn't know what a soccer ball was. Ugh. This is gonna be a tough year."

"Yeah it is" added Eragon. He was in no mood to talk. The practice had left him in a sour mood.

"Well hurry up and get dressed. I don't wanna miss the football game" Murtagh said. "We'll get to see your favorite player play quarterback."

Eragon growled. "I'm too tired. Text me who wins. I'll see ya guys tomorrow"

And with that he marched off back to his house.

* * *

><p>Eragon woke up the next morning very tired. The Varden High Dragons had lost to the Feinster Hawks 24-10.<p>

He decided to sleep in a few more minutes and just skip breakfast.

The day went by fast for Eragon. He was nervous about the game that day. Ellsmera had lost to Uru'bean by one penalty kick in the finals last year. In the semi's, they had beaten the Dragons 6-1.

All of his classes seemed to speed by. Sitting next to Arya in science didn't help.

As they left Mrs. Angela's class she said, "Good luck in the game today. I'll be there." She game him a charming smile.

He smiled uncertainly back. "Thanks" was all that he managed to get out before he bolted to his next class.

* * *

><p>As the Dragons were warming up for the game, Eragon kept a close eye on the Ellsmera Wolves. Their star player was small little guy with long light blonde hair and light brown eyes. He would have been pretty if he had been a girl. He took a ball to half field and shot it at the goal. The goalie dived for it, but the shot was too good. It was netted in the top right corner.<p>

Eragon blinked in amazement. How had he done that?

He quickly turned back to his own shooting. He was standing just outside of the goalie box. He kicked a ball that darted into the bottom left corner. He smiled in satisfaction. Their star player was good, so he would just have to be better.

* * *

><p>The game was as equal a game as it could be. In the 31st minute, the Wolves star player, Sadon, out juked Thorn leaving a wide open goal. It was an easy shot for him.<p>

The crowd groaned, as the game was at Varden High. But the Dragons scored an equalizer in the 56th minute when Eragon made a beautiful cross that was headed by Blodhgram into the back of the net.

The rest of the game was scoreless until the 86th minute when Eragon had a breakaway down the field. It was just him and the goalkeeper. Eragon prepared to take his shot, and was in mid-swing when something hit him from the side. He fell over, missing the goal by a mile.

Eragon was surprised to see Sadon lying on top of him. He must have fouled Eragon to stop him from getting the goal. Sadon pushed himself up. As he was doing this, his shirt hung down a little. Eragon looked down his shirt and was shocked with what he saw. Sadon was a girl!

Sadon stood up and walked over to the referee. The ref gave her a red card and Eragon a PK.

Eragon was still in shock. Orik came over to him and helped him get up. The whole crowd was silent. They all expected Eragon to make this goal and win the game.

As Eragon walked up to the PK spot, he saw Sadon smirking on the sideline. Right behind her, in the stands was Arya. She had wide eyes and a look of concern on her face. Eragon's heart panged, but he turned away. He could not be distracted now.

The ref blew his whistle, signaling him that it was ok for him to shoot. Eragon looked at the keeper. He was tall and lean with dark brown hair.

Eragon took a deep breath and ran forward to shoot the ball. Just as he was about to hit it, he thought of Sadon and how he was a she.

Eragon totally missed the shot. It hit the right goalpost and bounced back into the field of play. Luckily, Albriech was there to shoot it right back at the goal.

This time it went in.

The whole crowd simultaneously jumped to their feet. The whole stadium screamed. Eragon looked at Albriech celebrating his first goal of his career. Orik came over to Eragon.

"What happened Eragon? You never miss PK's."

"I'll tell you later" replied Eragon.

The game continued with 3 minutes left to play. Ellsmera tried valiantly to score an equalizer, but they couldn't without Sadon.

With 30 seconds left to play, the Wolves pulled their keeper out. Try as they might, they couldn't score. Eragon got the ball at half field with 15 seconds left. Since there was no keeper, he just shot it from there. It slowly bounced into the goal.

At this point, Dragon fans were screaming. It was 3-1 with 5 seconds left. The game was over.

Eragon was the last one to leave the locker room. He was still confused by Sadon. She was a beautiful girl.

As he left the locker room, he saw Sadon sitting against a nearby tree. He walked over to her.

"Hey good game" said Eragon.

"Thanks you too." replied Sadon. "I guess you know that I'm not a guy."

"Yeah"

"My real name in Sybbyl. The girl's team at Ellsmera sucks. I wanted to be on the guys' team, so I dressed as a guy."

"I'm Eragon. You're great. That was an amazing move you pulled on our goalie."

"Thanks. And I already knew your name. Everyone does. You're the best player in the league."

"I don't know about that. You're pretty good"

Sybbyl laughed. "I don't know about that. Everyone says that the Dragons are going to win the Eldunari Cup this year because of you."

Eragon saw her move slightly closer. "I don't think so. Our team needs some more work.

She moved another inch closer. "Who cares about your team? You're the best."

Eragon chuckled. "The best? I couldn't even make a PK"

She moved even closer. Eragon was starting to get uncomfortable now. "Oh but that was just one mess up. You must have been pretty shocked after what you had seen."

"Well…the thing is… ummm…"

"shhhhh." shushed Sybbyl. "Don't talk." And with that she leaned up and kissed Eragon.


	3. Chapter 3

Varden high chapter 3

Ok first I would like to respond to some reviews.

Dagibsta: for the record I totally ripped of Dagibsta. He came up with a lot of the ideas first. You should reach his story, since it is a lot better than mine.

xAdonis: don't worry I'm getting there

Naegling: yeah I know it's kind of weird, but I assure you, I am not the first to write a story like this. You should check out Dagibsta's West Ilirea Public High School. It's a lot better than mine.

Thanks to everyone who subscribed, favorited, and reviewed.

Oh and thoughts are italic and texts are bold.

Eragon was shocked. Sybbyl kissing him was the last thing he expected. Sybbyl deepened the kiss. It was not unpleasant, but unwanted.  
><em><br>Well __maybe __if __things __don't __work __out __between __Arya __and __I, __then __Sybbyl __and __I __might __be __able __to __get __together_, thought Eragon.

"Ahem"

Eragon and Sybbyl shot apart and turned to look who was watching them. Eragon's face turned red when he saw that it was Arya.

-Change POV- (going back in time a little bit)-

Arya watched Eragon carefully as he walked up to take the PK. He seemed troubled. He looked over in her direction. She could see his sandy blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He quickly looked away.

Arya wasn't sure what her feelings for Eragon were. He was attractive and nice. Nicer than Faolin. Faolin was so full of himself because he's the star football player. In fact, Arya had broken up with Faolin earlier that day. She didn't know what made her do it; she just didn't want to be with Faolin anymore.

Arya watched nervously as Eragon ran up to take the shot.

Time seemed to slow down. As he hit the ball, Ayra saw it travel towards the goal. The whole crowd was at the edge of their seats.

DOINK!

The ball hit the post.

The whole crowd groaned. He was so close. Then the ball bounced towards another Dragon. He shot the ball and it went straight in. The crowd went nuts. Everyone was screaming.

But Arya was looking at Eragon. He seemed…distant. Saphira, who was sitting right next to Arya, noticed this too. "Something's troubling him" she said.

"Yeah" replied Arya. Arya and Saphira had been close ever since they had met at a soccer game against Gilead. Saphira had told Arya about how Eragon liked her. Arya was wondering now if she returned his feelings.

The rest of the game went by very quickly. Eragon scored a goal at half field when the Wolves pulled out their keeper. When this happened, it sounded like the crowd exploded.

Arya was watching Eragon the whole time. She was surprised when Saphira said, "You really like him don't you?"

Arya sighed. "Yeah I guess I do. I was planning on talking to him after the game."

"Oh well I was too. Can you just tell him to text me?"

"Sure."

After the game ended, Arya talked to Saphira a little bit more before heading towards the locker rooms. When she got there she saw the most shocking thing she had ever saw.

Eragon was kissing one of the Wolves players.

_Eragon __was __gay?_

She cleared her throat. "Ahem"

Eragon and the other guy shot apart. Arya saw that the other guy was in fact a girl. She was wearing girlier clothes than before and she had let down her hair.

_A t__least __he's __not __gay_.

Arya could feel tears come to her eyes. _I_ _guess __Eragon __doesn't __like m__e __anymore._

Arya managed to choke out, "Saphira w-w-wanted you to t-text her. Sorry I interrupted"

She turned around and walked off. She could hear Eragon call her name and run after her. She just ran away. She was fast, but Eragon was faster. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Arya, that, back there. I didn't. It was her. She kissed me."

"well it seemed like you were enjoying it." Arya almost shouted. Eragon blushed at this.

" I don't even know her. How can I like her, if I don't know her."

"I don't know. Go work it out with your girlfriend!"

-POV change-

Later that night, while he was doing a history report, Saphira texted him.

**Hey ****you ****played ****great**

Eragon wrote back, **no ****I ****didn't ****I ****should have ****made ****that ****PK  
><strong>  
><strong>It <strong>**doesn't ****matter ****it's ****just ****one ****shot. ****And ****what's ****his ****name ****scored ****it ****after ****u ****missed**

**Yeah ****Albriech**, replied Eragon.

Saphira didn't text him for a few minutes. He resumed working on his report. It was on the war between the people with strange colored eyes and the people with pointed ears.

He was about half-way through when Saphira called him.

"Hey Saphira wasup?"

"Nothing much Ancient Language prompt. I was just wonderin what was bothering you during the game."

Eragon sighed. He knew he would get asked this. "You know their really good player? The one who tackled me? He is actually a girl."

"Whoa that's weird." replied Saphira. "she was really good. Anyways I wanted to ask you something else too. Did you talk to Arya after the game?"

"Yeah. It's complicated. After I came out of the locker room, the girl on their team was waiting there. I can't remember a lot of what she said, but it ended up with her kissing me. Let me get this straight. SHE kissed me."

"Ok ok I believe you."

"Just then Arya showed up. She looked like she was about to cry. She ran away. I ran after her and tried to explain what happened but she just left. Why does she care anyways. She should just go and talk to Faolin."

Saphira paused. "Eragon, Arya broke up with Faolin."

Eragon froze. Could it be true?

"what?"

"You heard me. Arya broke up with Faolin. I told her about how you liked her, so she was going to talk to you."

"You told her I liked her! How could you!"

"I only did it because she likes you!"

Eragon gaped. Ayra liked him? How long had he been waiting for this? It had been two and a half years since he saw her in Gilead. That was why she was so upset when she saw him kissing Sybbyl.

"She likes me?" asked Eragon, still incredulous.

"Yeah. I think you were the reason she broke up with Faolin. She was going to tell you, but then she probably saw you kissing who ever that was."

"Sybbyl. Her name was Sybbyl." Eragon was still shocked. Ugh, why had he let Sybbyl kiss him?

"Ugh I'll talk to her tomorrow. She's probably going to try to avoid me."

"Yup I think she is. I can try and talk to her for you."

"No No I need to talk to her. I have to finish this report. I'll talk to you tomorrow"


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I re-read some of my earlier chapters and I realized my writing sucked. I'm going to try and slow down a bit and make it better so sorry if my chapters take longer. As always thanks for the reviews. I realize that I don't really have many fans but those of you who have read my story, I must say thank you. It's nice to have people read my first ever fic.

I also realized that my chapters are kind of short so I'm going to go into more detail.

Ok now on with the story.

Eragon woke up the next morning precisely 5 minutes before his first class started. He stared groggily at the clock for a moment before he could decipher what it was showing him. He jumped out of bed and was out of the door before his book bag was even zipped up. As he was sprinting towards school, he tripped over a rock. He fell over and scraped his face against the hard asphalt.

He laid there for a few moments and decided it wasn't worth running to school anyways. He wouldn't learn anything first period anyways, which was math.

As he resumed walking, he thought over what he was going to say to Arya. He needed to tell her that he liked *her* not Sybbyl. Maybe he shouldn't mention that he knew Sybbyl's name, just so it seemed like he didn't care about her that much. _Maybe I should just avoid her_ thought Eragon.

Only then, as he was walking in the entrance to the school, he realized he was bleeding all over his body from his fall. The left side of his face was sore, his arms were bloody messes, and his stomach looked like half of the skin had been torn off. He decided to go to the nurse before doing anything else.

When the nurse saw him, she gasped. Eragon was hustled into her room where she cleaned him up and put bandages on his wounds. "I can't put anything on your face, or you won't be able to see out of your left eye. I don't think you want that." Eragon shook his head. He couldn't play soccer with one eye.

When he walked out of the nurse's office, it was the end of first period. As he made his way to History, he ran into Nasuada.

"Hey Eragon" she said. As she came closer, she saw the rest of his face. "Whoa what happened? You look like half your face has been torn off"

"I slept in late so I had to run to school. I tripped and did this" gesturing to his face. "It's fine. It doesn't feel that bad."

"Oh okay. Can you do me a favor?" she said, still looking concerned.

"Sure" said Eragon.

"Can you get that dumbass Murtagh to ask me out already? It's really frustrating. I really like him, no I love him, but he won't ask me out. I know he likes me.

"Yeah sure." said Eragon, flashing a smile at her, or as much of a smile as he could manage with only half of his face working. "I have Science with him. I'll ask him then." _Crap Science!_ He had totally forgotten that he sat next to Arya in science. _I'll have to talk to her then. Oh well just get it over with. _

When he got into History, he was immediately assaulted by Saphira, asking how he had hurt himself. He told her the same story he had told Nasuada. She looked concerned, but sat down in her seat on the other side of the room when Professor Brom walked in.

"Today we will be learning about the short people and their beliefs. As you already know…" Eragon started to doze off. He was more concerned about his next class, Science. He really didn't want to talk to Arya. She probably hated him.

* * *

><p>When class ended, he scurried to lunch. There, after getting all his food, he explained to Murtagh, Thorn, and Orik how he hurt himself. He ate his lunch slowly. <em>Maybe if I eat slowly, next period will come later.<em> thought Eragon desperately. His friends talked of many different things, but Eragon was silent during most of lunch. When the bell rang, he started to pick up his tray and head towards the exit when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Saphira's bright blue eyes drilling into him. "Good luck" was all she said.

Eragon made his way to Science slowly. It felt like he had lead in his stomach. When he walked into Mrs. Angela's room, he was bombarded with questions about his face. Once again, he repeated the same story as before. When he saw Murtagh sitting in his seat, Eragon made his way over to his own seat. While unpacking his books he muttered to Murtagh, "Just ask her out already."

"What?" replied Murtagh, looking up.

"You heard me. Ask out Nasuada already. It's obvious you like her, and she likes her so you might as well. If you don't, I'm going to lock you in a room with her until you two are making out." Eragon had meant every word. He would lock Murtagh in a room with Nasuada. Murtagh was like a brother to him, and Eragon wanted him to be happy.

Murtagh scowled and retorted, "Well you're not doing so well with Arya, are you?" Eragon ignored him. He waited for Arya to walk in. Time tricked by. When it was time for class to start, Mrs. Angela closed the door and said, "Ok class, today we will be learning about were-cat biology. There are…" Eragon took out his notebook and took notes, but was thinking about why Arya hadn't come to class. _Maybe she was late and got locked out. Or she might not have come to school today_. thought Eragon. He continued to ponder this issue for the rest of class. When class ended, Mrs. Angela said, "Eragon. I believe you have Ancient Language next. Correct? Then could you give these papers to Izlandi to give to Arya? Thanks." She had said her whole paragraph so fast that Eragon never even had a chance to nod his head.

He took the papers and walked to the Ancient Language room. Mrs. Izlandi was perhaps the toughest teacher in the school. So although Eragon liked Ancient Language, he was also flunking it. When he got there, he handed the papers to Mrs. Izlandi. He started to walk to his seat, but on second thought he turned back and asked, "Mrs. Izlandi? Do you know where Arya is?"

Izlandi looked at Eragon suspiciously. "She stayed home from school today. I don't know why but I think it was something about the soccer game last night." Eragon nodded and took his seat.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, he went to the movies with Saphira and Thorn. He sat on the other side of the theatre, so that they could have some privacy. When the movie was about to start, he saw two more people walk in. As they took their seats, he could just make out their faces. Murtagh and Nasuada. And they were holding hands. Eragon was happy for them. They were finally going out.<p>

On his way home from the movies, his uncle texted him, asking him to pick up some things from the store. Eragon changed directions, and headed off towards the store.

When he got there, he started gathering the things he needed to get. He wanted to get home fast. Murtagh wanted to player two player COD (Call Of Dragons). So when he ran around a corner, intending to get bread, he flat out ran over the person who was standing right behind the corner. Eragon groaned. The sore side of his face had landed right on the person's chest. He looked up and realized that this was a _girl's_ chest. And this wasn't just any girl, this was Arya.

Eragon quickly rolled off of her and stood up, intending to apologize profusely. But when he got up, he realized she had a look of intense pain on her face. "What's wrong Arya?" asked Eragon, immediately concerned.

"I-I _huh_ can't _huh_ breathe!" gasped out Arya. Eragon judged by the gasping noises she was making, she could breathe, but was having trouble.

"Ok Arya keep breathing. Tell me where it hurts."

"It hurts _huh_ EVERYWHERE!" said Arya.

"Ok I think you have a broken rib. I'm going to feel your rib cage. Squeeze my hand if it hurts. Ok? Does it hurt here? No? Ok, how about here? Ow ok you can stop squeezing my hand." The place where he had felt was right over her lung. Eragon tried to remember how to treat broken ribs. If he left it how it was, she could puncture her lung on the piece of rib. Some how, he had to pop it back into place. To do that she needed to expand her lungs.

"Ok Arya, do you trust me?" Eragon's heart did a little flutter when she nodded her head. "I need to you to take deep a deep breath."

Her eyes widened. How could she do that when she was already in pain taking short quick breaths? "Come on Arya you need to do this" pleaded Eragon. Arya looked at him for a moment and then nodded. She slowly slowed down her breathing. She tried taking a deep breath, but her rib poked her, causing her to see stars. Eragon saw this and said, "Come on Arya, you can do this." Arya rolled her eyes at him and tried to take a deep breath again. This time her expanding chest forced her rib to move a little, but not all the way.

Eragon felt her chest and said, "One more Arya. Come on deep breath." Arya inhaled deeply one more time. This time her rib popped back into place.

Arya turned over and started coughing. When her coughing fit was over, she looked up at Eragon. And slapped him.

Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" yelled Eragon. It hurt even more because she slapped the hurt side of his face.

"Breaking my rib in the first place." Then she leaned up and kissed Eragon on the cheek. "And that was for helping me fix it." she tried to get up, but her rib throbbed.

"Come on. Let's get you to the hospital. The doctor can give you some x-Rays. I'll call your mom." said Eragon, picking her up. His heart started pounding when she put her arms around his neck.

Only then did Arya notice his face. "What in the world happened to your face?"

Eragon sighed. He had told this story a hundred times. He supposed he would have to tell it a couple more times.

* * *

><p>Ok I know bad ending sorry. I couldn't think of any other way to get Arya to talk to Eragon. Next chapter should be out soon. Reviews appreciated. Tell me if it rocks. Tell me if it sucks. Tell me what I need to work on. And some one tell me what a darn Beta reader is!<p>

Sorry I'm new to fanfiction so I don't know this stuff. :P


	5. Chapter 5

Ok thanks **cara meirfert** and the other no-name person who told me what a Beta-reader is. I honestly didn't know.

Also thank you to **IronMikeTyson** for commenting on ever chapter except for this last one. I guess he's the only one who cares enough to comment on my work.

Just kidding

Ok enough blither blather. Here we go again.

* * *

><p>As Eragon walked in the front door of the hospital, he waved to Trianna. She was an assistant nurse at the hospital that also went to his school.<p>

It had been a week since his encounter with Arya in the store. He had called her mother and she had come and driven her to the hospital. Since then, Eragon had been visiting her every day. It was mostly because he felt guilty for breaking her rib in the first place, but also because he just wanted to see her.

It turns out; Arya actually got a small cut in her lung from a bone fragment that needed to be repaired. There was nothing the doctors could do other than give her medicine and rest, so she was confined to her bed at the hospital.

As Eragon neared her room, he knocked on the door. She looked up through the open door. "Eragon! Come in."

He did as he was told. He placed a single rose in the vase of flowers for her, something he had been doing every day he had come. "Hey Arya. How are you?" asked Eragon.

"I'm fine. I thought you wouldn't come because of soccer practice."

"It was rained out. The storm last night drenched the fields. Besides, Coach Glaedr wouldn't want to tire us out too much. We have that game against Dras-Leona tomorrow. Can you come?"

"I don't know. I can stand up, but it hurts to breathe while standing. It's much better sitting. I don't know if the doctor will let me out of the hospital for another couple days. The cut is almost completely healed."

"Oh good. Here is your homework." said Eragon, handing her a stack of papers. Mrs. Angela says that you're going to be in a quagmire when you-" Eragon was cut short when his phone started blurting out the _Sky Wars_ theme song. _I have got to change that_ thought Eragon. He scrambled to answer his phone and eventually flipped it open, but not before Arya let out a tiny giggle of amusement.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eragon its Saphira. Murtagh was wondering if you were coming to his fencing tournament."

_Crap_ thought Eragon internally. He had totally forgotten. He looked at Arya, eyes begging forgiveness. She just nodded. Eragon said a quick apology and then sprang from the room, ran down the hall, and jumped in his aunt's old station wagon.

* * *

><p>Eragon drove home from the tournament with Roran and Katrina in his car. Roran had had a car, but crashed it, and Uncle Garrow couldn't get enough money to buy a new one.<p>

"So how was your trip to the hospital Eragon?" asked Roran slyly. Eragon sighed. He had known his older cousin would tease him about this eventually. "It was fine." replied Eragon shortly.

"What's this? Eragon's been going to the hospital?" asked Katrina from the backseat.

"Yeah he's been going every day to check up on his girlfriend /Arya/" Roran said, drawing out the last word. "Ever since he broke her rib at the grocery store."

"Oh yeah how's she doing?"

"Fine "said Eragon. He really wasn't in the mood to talk. Although Murtagh had won his tournament, his opponent hadn't played fair. In the finals, it was clear Murtagh was going to win. So the guy from the other school had somebody "accidentally" smack a piece of wood against Murtagh's arm, breaking it. However, Murtagh had beaten the guy with his left hand, and his right one not even in a cast.

"Sounds like someone doesn't want to talk about their new girlfriend." teased Roran.

"Oh yeah?" replied Eragon. "I didn't see you guys at lunch. By the look of your faces at fourth period, you guys were too busy eating each other's tongues." Roran and Katrina's faces both turned beat red while Eragon let out a little chuckle. Eragon had actually heard some strange noises and seductive name call from a janitor's closet on his way to Science.

Eragon's life was pretty uneventful for the next couple weeks. Arya spent another three days in the hospital, and was then released. The soccer team won against Yuazac and Aberon, but lost to Dras-Leona, Farthen Dur, and Terim. They had one tie with Doru Areaba. Murtagh and Nasuada were finally "Facebook official" which Eragon really didn't understand, but was happy all the same.

Three weeks after Murtagh's fencing tournament, Eragon was sitting in math class, trying to stay awake, when Mr. Vrael walked in. Mr. Vrael was the president of Varden High School. He had practically founded it. With Mr. Vrael was another boy. He looked to be 16 or 17, big build, about average height, light brown hair, and had a casual demeanor. But his eyes were the brightest green. They even rivaled Arya's.

"This is your new classmate. His name is Firnen. I believe Eragon has the same schedule as him. Why don't you show him around today?" Eragon groaned inwardly. The last thing he wanted to do today was guide around a little pest, especially since he had a practice today. Glue put on a happy outwards face and waved to Firnen. Firnen headed to the seat right next to Eragon.

As class resumed, Eragon told Firnen all of the teacher's names and their respective classes. Firnen seemed pretty cool.

On their way to History, they bumped into Arya. "Oh hey Arya. " said Eragon. "This is Firnen. Firnen, this is Arya."

They both said hello and shook each others hand. Eragon noticed Firnen was acting strangely. Eragon had only known him for a couple minutes, but already he could tell that something was wrong with Firnen.

When they sat down in History, Eragon asked him what was wrong. "Oh nothing" replied Firnen. "I was just wondering if that girl...Arya, had a boyfriend."

Eragon's blood boiled with anger. Technically she didn't have a boyfriend, but Eragon had been trying to man up and ask her out. "No she doesn't." replied Eragon.

* * *

><p>That was foreshadowing. And yeah short chapter I know I had writers block. Anyways please review. I don't care if it's good or bad or nasty or great or mean or friendly or twisted or just downright kills my ego. Just review. Please. I probably won't be able to update tomorrow, tomorrow being Christmas, but I should get 3 more updates in before school starts.<p>

Thanks to everybody who has reviewed, favorited, subscribed, and all that other stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok first I want to say MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope everyone got what they wanted. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and subscribed and favorited.

Sorry for the long update. I hit the solid wall which is writers block, mostly because I did not plan this story at all, just making it up as I go. Again sorry for my bad writing. I'm more of a math guy, not writing.

**To theaccountlessghostwhowalks:** Thanks and I don't know. I'm a big fan of ExA. I also wanted to keep the couples as close to as how CP had it. The only pair I messed up were Saphira and Thorn. I wanted to have the Arya and Firnen thing, but read. You'll see.

* * *

><p>As Eragon walked home from school, he contemplated that day's events. Firnen was a nice guy. Smart, nice, and fun to be around, he would not have any trouble with the ladies. The only thing was, he had picked the exact same girl as Eragon had.<p>

Eragon sighed and walked up the steps to his house. He would just have to ask out Arya. How hard could it be?

* * *

><p>It was hard.<p>

He spent three long days trying to build up the nerve to ask her. Every opportunity he had, he chickened out at the last second. On the fourth day, on his way to school, he thought, _I will ask her out. I am not going to chicken out. I will ask her or so help me god!_

Eragon tried to ask out Arya in-between every period, but she was always talking to a friend. He even tried at lunch. Arya had started to sit with his group of friends recently at lunch. Eragon tried to catch her eye when they were leaving, but she was too distracted talking to Saphira.

His first real opportunity came in Science. When he entered the classroom, she was already at her seat. Eragon sighed. _Here we go._

Eragon was happy Murtagh was absent from school today. He had the flu, and decided to stay home, to be safe.

As Eragon took his seat, he looked over at Arya. She was studying her notes on the true names of the metal compounds. _Crap we have a quiz today!_ thought Eragon. He sighed. He would flunk even if he tried to study. So instead he turned to Arya.

"Hey are you going to the football game tonight?" asked Eragon. _God she looks hot right now!_ She was leaning her head on a fist, and her hair on her left side was down, so if Eragon had been sitting on the other side of her, he wouldn't have been able to se her face.

"No, since I'm not dating Faolin anymore, I have no reason to go. I never liked football that much anyways." reed Arya. She turned towards him, abandoning her notes. She tucked her hair behind her ear and blinked casually.

"Oh well then...ummm..." stuttered Eragon. He was nervous. He had never done anything like this. Sure he had had girlfriends, but the girls pined over him more than the other way around. Most girls like him because he was good at soccer. "maybe...if you want to...ummm...__?" Eragon blurted out.

"Uhhhh... What was that? I didn't catch it" replied Ayra. She leaned closer so her intoxicating scent washed over him. He  
>loved the smell of crushed pine needles.<p>

Eragon sighed and repeated, a bit slower, "would you like to go to the movies or something with me?" Eragon smiled. But she frowned.

"Eragon, Firnen already asked me to go to the fair with him." said Arya. "I'm sorry."

Eragon's heart fell. Firnen had beat him to it. How could this have happened. He had everything in the bag and he ruined it. "Oh ok. I hope you two have fun." Eragon said in a strained voice. He raised his hand. "Mrs. Angela?"

"Yes Eragon."

"May I go to the restroom?"

Mrs. Angela sighed. "Fine but hurry up. You have to finish your quiz by the end of the period."

Eragon nodded and then left the room without looking back.

* * *

><p>Eragon avoided Arya the rest of the day. He couldn't avoid Firnen, who had the exact same classes as him, but he ignored him or only replied in one or two word answers.<p>

When the final bell rang, Eragon ran from the room to get to his locker. He packed his bags in a hurry. He just wanted to get home, go to his room, flop on his bed, and go to sleep. As he turned around, he was stopped by Saphira. "Eragon, Whats wrong?" she asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing" Eragon said, trying to put a innocent look on his face and failing. Saphira saw this and looked at him. Eragon started to walk off, but was dragged into an empty classroom by Saphira.

"Ouch Saphira. Geroff me!" shouted Eragon, fuming. He didn't want to talk right now.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." said Saphira. She was looking at him with a look that contained concern, sympathy, and compassion. She was his best friend. He sighed.

He shook her off and sat against a desk. "I asked out Arya in Science."

Saphira gasped. "She didn't...say no?" Eragon nodded. Saphira took a step back and sat down against a wall facing him. "Wow Eragon, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

"Yeah she's going to the fair with Firnen." he said sadly.

"Really? Wow that bitch" Eragon was shocked to hear Saphira speak like that. They sat for a few moments before Saphira perked up and said, "I know what we have to do. We need to go to the fair like we're a couple! Then she will get jealous."

"I don't know if that will work Saphira." Eragon said. He didn't care. He would practically do anything. "And why are you so worried about it?"

Saphira looked down. "You know, I want you and Arya to be together. And maybe I like Firnen." She said the last part so silently, Eragon barely heard it.

"So that's why you broke up with Thorn on Tuesday" said Eragon.

"Oh shut up" snapped Saphira. "Just be by the entrance of the fair by 7 o'clock.

Eragon walked up to the entrance of the fair. He was early. _It's 6:45_ he thought. _Maybe I should call Saphira._ He sat down on a bench and pulled out his phone. As he was dialing Saphira's number, he saw Arya and Firnen walk up to the entrance. They didn't see him. _Thank the lords_ thought Eragon, sighing in relieve. _Arya would probably kill me if she found out I was here. Oh crap, Saphira's gonna try to make Firnen jealous. To do that, she'll have to make sure they see us!_

Eragon started walking back towards his car. It wasn't worth it. He would just have to wait until school tomorrow to do something. As he was opening the door to his car, his phone buzzed.

It was from Saphira. It read, **don't even think about it**

Eragon sighed and turned around. Saphira was standing right behind him, leaning on her car. Eragon was surprised to see that see was dressed up. She had a sapphire blue dress that stopped a little above her knees and a black jacket covering her upper torso. Eragon realized that the dress was a little small on her chest. _She probably meant to do that_ thought Eragon.

"How do I look?" asked Saphira.

"You look great." replied Eragon. "You'll definitely catch Firnen's eye."

"Really? That's great." She said, walking towards him. She put her arm around his waist and he put his arm around her shoulders. They started walking towards the entrance of the fair.

When they got inside, they saw Arya and Firnen buying some cotton candy from a vender. Saphira drew away from Eragon and grabbed his hand. Eragon noticed that Firnen's gaze drifted away from Arya, and towards Saphira. Saphira led Eragon towards one of the games. It was one where you threw a ball and tried to knock down a wooden clown. Eragon frowned. He had never been very good at these type of games. He bought 3 balls.

"Here goes nothing" muttered Eragon, as he winded up to throw the first ball. It passed between two of the targets. He threw the second one. It grazed on clown, making it rock back and forth.

"Come on Eragon, you can do it" said Saphira. Eragon sighed and threw the last ball. He hit one of the clowns full in the face, knocking it down. The vender sighed and asked him what prize he wanted. He turned to Saphira. She looked for a second before choosing a forest green dragon. The vender took it down and handed it to her.

Eragon started to turn away, but Saphira grabbed him. She faced him towards her. She checked to make sure Arya and Firnen were still looking at them, which they were, and then faced back towards Eragon. Then she did the last thing Eragon expected.

She kissed him.

Eragon was too shocked to do anything. He just stood there while Saphira kissed him. After a few seconds, she broke off the kiss. She winked at him, grabbed his hand, and headed off towards the Ferris wheel, clutching her stuffed animal against her chest.

* * *

><p>-Ayra's POV-<p>

When she turned away from the cotton candy vendor, she was shocked to see Eragon and Saphira. She was even more shocked to see them holding hands. She didn't know that they were together. She thought he liked her.

Jealousy bloomed in Arya's chest. What was that _bitch_ doing with her man? Arya didn't even want to be there. She would have much rather been at the movies with Eragon. But when Firnen asked her, she couldn't say no. He was so nice, but in a different way than Eragon. Eragon was more compassionate and yielding, but Firnen was more steadfast.

She forced herself to take a deep breath. She calmly looked back at Firnen, and was shocked to see him looking at Saphira. Arya looked at Saphira. She did look nice. Her dress was a beautiful color of blue that went well with the black of her jacket.

She saw Eragon win his game. The vender game the stuffed animal to Saphira. It looked like some sort of green bat. Eragaon started to turn around but was stopped by Saphira. Saphira looked over at her for a moment and winked at her before she turned back to Eragon.

And kissed him.

Arya could practically hear her heart deflate. How could this be happening? She knew Saphira and Eragon were friends, but not like this. That monster was kissing _her man_.

They kissed for several long seconds before they headed off towards the Ferris wheel.

Arya stood stock still for a few seconds. She couldn't breathe. The world had gone silent. It took her a moment to register the fact that Saphira kissed Eragon. It couldn't be happening. She couldn't hear Firnen calling her name. She couldn't feel him shaking her. She couldn't see the woried expression on his face.

Arya sat there for a couple of minutes, just staring off into space. Firnen was trying to talk to her. Eventually she said, "*SHUT UP!*"

Firnen looked at her, obviously hurt, but he kept his mouth shut. Arya sighed. She hadn't meant to snap at Firnen, but it almost felt good to do so.

"I'm sorry Firnen" she said. "It's just tha-"

"That you like Eragon?" interrupted Firnen. He looked at her with understanding in his bright green eyes. "I think that I like Saphira."

Arya smiled. Everything could work out.

* * *

><p><span>Aren't you guys proud of me? 2000 words! (Not including AN's) I'm proud of myself. Again reviews are appreciated. If anyone wants to PM me and give me some plot ideas, that would be great. As I said, I'm kinda making this up as I go.<span>


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys thanks for the reviews. I'm going to try and update very day, but I may not be able to.

* * *

><p>As Eragon lay in bed that night, he relived what happened that day. First there were his attempts to ask out Arya. <em>Ha!<em> he thought. _Feeble attempts at that._ Then when he actually asked her out, and she said no. _God I'm going to have to try and forget that moment._ And then there was Saphira pulling him into the empty classroom. _Wow that was a weird conversation_. Finally, there was the thing he was most confused about. Saphira's kiss. What had she meant by the kiss? Was she trying to make Firnen jealous, or did she actually feel something for him? _She was probably just trying to make Firnen jealous. She obviously doesn't like me, or she would have told me in the 15 years we had known each other._

Just as he turned over to try and fall asleep, his phone buzzed. He groaned and grabbed it. It was a text from Saphira. It read, **get ready Arya's about 2 call u**

_2? What does she mean by 2?_ Eragon had never been particularly good at text language. _Oh I get it. She's using 2 like to!_ he texted her back, **thanks for the heads up. I'll c ya tomorrow.** Eragon was proud of himself for that little "c" he had thrown in there.

He was about to congratulate himself more when his phone rang, still singing the _Sky Wars_ theme song. _Have got to change that!_ thought Eragon. He sighed and answered it.

"Hello"

"Hey Eragon its Arya"

"Oh hey Arya. Wasup?"

"Oh nothing much." She paused. "I was surprised to see you at the fair today."

"Oh yeah. Saphira dragged me there."

"Well you seemed like you were enjoying yourself" Arya said in a bitter voice.

"Yeah it was fun. Did you and Firnen have fun?" said Eragon, bitterness creeping into his voice at that last part.

"Kinda. We split up after about half an hour."

"Why?"

"Because we saw you and Saphira kissing."

There was a long pause. Eragon waited for her to say something else. When she didn't he said, "It was mainly Saphira who kissed me."

"Oh ok. I just didn't know you were together" said Arya, voice cracking at the last word.

Eragon heard this and said, "Arya, are you ok?"

Arya couldn't hold it in much longer. "Y-y-eah. I'm-m fin-n-ne."

"Arya what's wrong?"

Arya relented to the tears that were begging to be let go. "I don't know Eragon" she sobbed. "When I saw you kissing Saphira, it made me so jealous. I'm sorry."

Eragon gaped. So she did like him. Suddenly a plan formed in his mind. "Crap Arya my uncle is coming. I got to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow" Eragon said hurriedly and ended the call. Eragon sprang from his bed, put on some jeans, grabbed a jacket, and sneaked downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Wait Eragon-" cried Arya. She heard buzzing. He had hung up. Arya started to cry even harder. Eragon hated her. She turned over and started to cry herself to sleep.<p>

She was awoken by a tap against her window. She looked up. The clock read 2:30. _Ugh it's early._ she thought.

She heard another tap against her window. Arya got out of bed and walked over to the window and opened it. When she poked her head outside, she was hit in the forehead by a small rock of some sort.

"Ouch" said Arya. She looked down.

And saw Eragon.

* * *

><p>Yeah short chapter sorry. At least I got a chapter out today. I'l try to get one out tomorrow.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is short too, but I wanted to get one out today. You guys make the decision. Short chapters every day or two, or longer chapters every 4-7 days. You guys decide. Put it in your reviews. Believe it or not, I actually have a life, and can't be writing 24/7

* * *

><p>"Eragon?" Arya said incredulously. <em>What was he doing here?<em>

Eragon smiled. "Yeah it's me." He paused. "I've never actually been over at a girl's house this late," he said, more to himself than to Arya.

Arya shivered, mostly from the cold outside, but also from the fact that _Eragon_ was standing right outside her house. "Would you like to come up here? It's freezing outside," she asked, hoping he would say yes. He already looked a bit pale from being outside.

"N-n-no. I'm alright," he shivered.

Arya saw that he only had a thin zip-up hoodie on. "Come on," she insisted. "You look freezing."

Eragon thought about it for a moment then hesitantly accepted. "But how am I supposed to get up there?" he asked.

Arya thought for a moment. _He can't climb. There are no handholds or footholds in the brick._ "I got it. Hold on for a second."

She withdrew from the window and walked over to her closet. On one of the shelves was a rope ladder. Her mom had gotten it for her when a fire started in the kitchen. She was worried that Arya might get stuck in her room if there was a fire. Arya grabbed the ladder and ran back to the window. She threw it over and attached it to her window sill, so it wouldn't fall out.

"Thanks," said Eragon. He grabbed the ladder and started climbing up it. Arya backed away and turned back to her room. It was a mess. There were clothes, including bras and panties littering the floor. Arya hurried to pick them up. Just when she had gotten them all in her arms, Eragon climbed through the window, into her room. When he saw what she was holding, his face turned the brightest shade of scarlet she had ever seen. He hastily turned away while she stuffed the clothes into drawers.

She turned to see Eragon peeking over his shoulder at what she was doing. "Perv," she said and sat down on her bed, motioning for Eragon to do the same. He hesitantly walked over and lowered himself onto her bed.

Arya suddenly felt very nervous. Up to this point, she had been so sure of herself, knowing exactly what she should do. But now, she was at a loss. She looked over at Eragon just as he looked over at her.

Brown eyes met green. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. Finally Eragon spoke.

"You've been crying." It wasn't a question. Arya nodded. She could feel the tears start to leak out again. She did her best to contain them, but couldn't. They just spilled out. She found herself leaning into Eragon. Eragon carefully folded his arms over her, pulling her closer to him.

Arya sobbed uncontrollably into Eragon's chest while he held and whispered soothing words to her. They stayed like that for several minutes before Arya started to regain her composure.

She sat up and looked at Eragon. His face was full of love and compassion. "Thank you Eragon," she said.

"For what?"

"Coming here."

Eragon sighed and hugged her again. He turned and looked at her clock. _4 o'clock! Crap I've got to go._ He looked back at Arya and said, " I've got to go. My uncle always wakes up early and will get suspicious if I walk through the door while he's eating breakfast."

Arya sighed and nodded. "Yeah I guess you do," she said. " I'll see you at school."

Eragon smiled. "Yeah. I will." He turned and started to climb out of her window. When he had gotten both of his legs over the window sill, he turned and looked back at Arya. He was about to start climbing down when Arya said, "Eragon! Wait!"

Eragon looked back up at her. She walked over to the window sill, and knelt down so that her eyes were even with his. Brown met green once more. And then it happened.

Arya kissed Eragon.

Eragon was shocked and expecting it at the same time. He reached up with his hands and cupped her cheeks while deepening the kiss. He closed his eyes and did the absolute last thing he wanted to at that moment.

He pulled back. Eragon slowly descended the ladder and hopped onto the ground. He looked back up at a smiling Arya. He smiled in return. He then turned around and ran home.


	9. Chapter 9

Two chapters. One day. I'm on FIRE! This chapter is mostly about the soccer team, but also has some ExA. I figured we needed a break from the soppy chapter 8. For those of you who thought that Arya was soft last chapter, she was supposed to be. It was kind of an emotional breakdown, like in Brisingr, when Eragon and Arya are coming back from the Empire, but multiplied by a lot.

* * *

><p>Eragon was getting ready for a soccer game when Arya came into the locker room. She walked over to him and gave him a peck on the lips. "You're going to do great," she said. It had been 2 days since he had been over to her house.<p>

Eragon took a deep breath. They were in the semi-finals of the_ tournament_. They needed a win to get to the finals. They were lucky to be in the tournament at all. They had had to beat Therinsford, Kuasta, and Terim just to get in the tournament. This was the first game of the tournament. They were sitting in third place, behind Ellesmera (second) and Uru'bean (first). Behind them was Dras-Leona who was in fourth.

"Yeah I'm ready." he stood up and walked out to the field to warm up, his arm over Arya's shoulders. As they walked over to the Dragon's bench, Eragon saw Sybbyl, back in boy's clothes. Sybbyl's smug smile turned to ash when she saw Eragon's arm over Arya's shoulders. Eragon leaned over and kissed Arya and watched her walk to the stands. Eragon sighed and started warming up for the game.

* * *

><p>A shrill whistle broke the silence of the night, if you could call 5,000 screaming fans silent. Eragon was passed the ball from Orik. Eragon took the ball, nuked out a defender, and passed it off to Albriech. He looked around the field for Sybbyl. Coach Glaedr had told him to mark Sybbyl especially, to stop "him" from scoring.<p>

The game went by quickly. Neither team could gain the upper hand. Apparently, the coach of the Wolves had the same idea as Coach Glaedr, as Eragon was guarded by Sybbyl the whole game.

When regulation time ended, the score was still 0-0. They went into a 30 minute overtime period. Each team tried its hardest to score, but were unable to. As Eragon walked off the field at the end of overtime, Coach Glaedr was announcing PK shooters. It was to be Orik, Albriech, Baldor, Carn, and Eragon, in that order. Both teams walked onto the field for the PK's. Ellesmera went first, with Sybbyl taking the first shot.

Sybbyl put the ball down on the PK spot and backed up slowly. She hesitated for a moment before running up and taking her shot. It zipped into the bottom right corner. Thorn wasn't even close to saving it.

Up next was Orik. As he ran up to take his shot, one of the Ellesmera players coughed. Whether on purpose or accident, it caused Orik to miss. His shot went right into the keeper's arms. The whole Varden team freaked out. It was illegal to distract the shooter while he was taking his shot. But the referee wouldn't let him take another shot. The Dragons angrily walked back to half field.

The next shooter for the Wolves was a snotty guy named Vanir. As he put the ball down, he stuck his tongue out at Thorn. When he shot, it was a brilliant shot that curved towards the top right corner. But Thorn made a flying save that tipped the ball into the post, causing it to bounce back at Vanir. Vanir angrily kicked the ball again, hitting Thorn in the stomach. Vanir was given a red card and sent off.

Luckily for the Dragons, Thorn only got the air knocked out of him. "Are you sure you're okay?" asked Eragon.

"Yeah I'm fine. Go ahead and kick some Wolf ass," said Thorn, still trying to regain his breath.

The next 3 shots for each team were uneventful, except for Carn's shot that bender into the goal, as by magic. Albriech and Carn each made their shots, while the Wolves also made two of their shots. It would come down to the last shot.

The last shooter for Ellesmera was a creepy guy named Maud. (Sorry had to make Maud a guy) his shot was way off. It missed the goal by 3 feet. Every single one of the Wolves groaned.

Eragon realized that it would be up to him. As he walked towards the other team's goal, he was given mutters of "good luck" and "don't mess up."

He carefully put the ball down on the PK spot and backed up. He took a deep breath and ran forward.

Time seemed to slow down. He could feel his foot meeting the ball, driving the ball towards the goal. The ball slowly traveled towards the goal. Eragon had taken a different approach. He shot the ball straight at the goalie, but put enough spin on it so that it would curve away from him. The goalie would think he had it, but would be surprised when he missed it. The goalie smiled and put his hands out to catch the ball. The ball started curving, ever so slowly.

The whole crowd was silent at it watched the ball travel towards the goal. The ball kept curving and curving. Eventually, after what felt like hours, Eragon watched the ball bury itself in the side netting. Since they were at Ellesmera's home field, the whole crowd went quiet. All except for the Dragons.

The whole team started shouting and cheering, mobbing Eragon and picking him up. They carried him around the field. They set him down once they saw Arya standing in their way.

Eragon landed on the ground and was immediately assaulted by Arya's mouth. Her lips grabbed onto his and almost took them into her mouth. Eragon could hear wolf-whistles from behind him, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was Arya.

* * *

><p><span>Yeah I know bad ending. Please review. Be thankful I got another chapter out today. I might not be able to publish one tomorrow. <span>


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews. I guess I should have said this but I'm sorry for any spelling issues, especially those concerning names. I suck with names. Oh and two more chapters! It will end with the soccer final.  
>Also tell me how I do with Arya's personality.<p>

Thank you Flaming Turtle, Morzan's Elvish Daughter, callmebirdie, Firephoenix, Cara Meirfert, and IronMikeTyson.

* * *

><p>Eragon walked into school to cheers and shouts from nearly everybody there. He was being praised as the best soccer player in school history. He smiled and turned to the black haired beauty walking next to him. "Eragon. The best soccer player in school history," he boasted to Arya. "I could get used to that."<p>

Arya turned and punched him in the shoulder. "Don't get too full of yourself dragonboy (trying to play on cowboy)," she teased. "You still have a game against Uru'bean to win." Eragon sobered up when he remembered the game against Uru'bean. Last year they had beat Uru'bean in the regular season by one goal, but only because they were missing their star player, Galbatorix, and their goalie, Shruikan. Even then, they had only won by one goal scored in the final minutes of the game.

As Eragon was about to retaliate, the bell rang, startling him. "Crap, time for class," he said regretfully. "He leaned over at Arya to kiss her, but was denied when Arya pulled away, teasingly. She smiled over her shoulder headed to her first class. Eragon watched her walk away, his eyes not avoiding her gently swaying hips or smooth back or-

"Oof," he grunted as Orik grabbed him by the hood of his hoodie and pulled him to class.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime couldn't come soon enough. He sat on the edge of his seat as time slowly ticked away. He was in History, anxious to be with Arya at lunch. Saphira saw this and gave him a calming look. Eragon could tell Saphira was anxious also. She and Firnen had gotten together shortly after the episode at the fair.<p>

Eragon sighed. Love was in the air. Murtagh and Nasuada had been together for a while now, while Eragon and Arya and Saphira and Firnen had just hooked up. Roran and Katrina had taken things to the next level, judging from the odd smell he had gotten while washing Roran's sheets. And Murtagh had even told Eragon that Thorn was eyeing Trianna.

"Class dismissed," said Mr. Brom, giving them leave to exit the classroom. Eragon darted out of the classroom, to the lunchroom, and sat down at his normal table. He was joined shortly by Saphira, Firnen, Murtagh, Nasuada, Thorn, and Orik. Eragon looked over the whole cafeteria, but couldn't see Arya. He turned back to his friends and saw them trying to hide their laughs. Before he could ask them what was so funny, he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned and was surprised to see Arya standing directly behind him.

"Hey ther-," he began, but was stopped by Murtagh kicking Eragon's chair over, causing him to fall into Arya. He heard Arya grunt as she caught his full weight. Eragon found himself on the ground, looking up at six people laughing their hearts out. _Hmmmm..._, he thought. _Her stomach is pretty soft_. As he turned over, intending to kiss her stomach, he was surprised to see that his head landed a bit higher than her stomach. He quickly rolled off her and apologized.

Arya looked up at him with a look of pain on her face. "You're...fucking...head...landed...on...my...breasts!" she said slowly in a pained tone. Eragon's face turned the color of a tomato. He offered his hand to help her up. She looked at it for a moment, and then got up by herself. She looked at Eragon in the eye.

And kneed him in the balls. Hard. Eragon fell to his knees, clutching his vitals. He looked up at a smirking Arya who leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. Eragon groaned and then climbed off of the floor, into his chair.

* * *

><p>Yeah bad chapter I know. I wanted to focus on ExA. Nest chapter, or the one after that will be the next one.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Anyone recognize the beginning?

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<p>

Eragon groaned and slammed his fist into his clock, silencing it. Eragon hadn't slept at all that night. He was too nervous about the soccer game today. They were playing Uru'bean in the _finals_. Varden had never gotten to the finals in sports league. The pressure was intense.

Eragon tiredly rubbed his eyes and walked into the bathroom he and his cousin shared. Undressing quickly, he hopped into the shower. He turned the water up as hot as it could get. He grabbed the shampoo from the little shelf in the shower and poured some on his hands. He smelled it and sighed in satisfaction. _Ahh. I love Axe. Especially Flaming Brisingr_. He rubbed it in his hair and started scrubbing.

Noticing his hand was hurting, he looked at. His knuckles were bleeding. It looked like he had punched something hard and metal. _Oh yeah! My clock_. He finished his shower quickly and walked back to his room. Grabbing some clothes, he looked over at his clock. It had a big crater in the middle from where he had punched it. Eragon sighed again. This day was not starting well.

* * *

><p>"Hey Saphira," called Eragon. He was walking into school. Saphira turned around and smiled when she saw him.<p>

"Hail Eragon! The mighty soccer player!" Saphira joked. Eragon's smile faltered for a moment before returning to its previous glory. He was about to hug her, but stopped when he saw who she was with.

"Hey Firnen. How's it going?" asked Eragon. His bad feelings towards Firnen had completely washed away. He was becoming one of his Eragon's friends.

"Not bad," replied Firnen. "How about you?"

"Ok I guess," replied Eragon. "I'm really nervous about the game tonight."

"Who isn't?" asked Saphira. "The whole school is nervous about the game. A lot of people are gonna drive down to Uru'bean for the game."

"Really?" asked Eragon, incredulously. "I thought people cared about football more." Eragon remembered when he would go to all the football games just songs could see Arya. Of course she didn't notice him, because she was too busy watching Faolin.

"They do. But since the football team has only won two games this year, most people have had to pick another sport to watch."

"Great," muttered Eragon. "More pressure."

* * *

><p>Sorry about the short chapter. I just wanted to give you guys something.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

The day seemed to pass by too quickly for Eragon. Even math class went by fast. The whole day seemed like it was an hour.

Eragon was standing in the parking lot with the rest of the team when Arya walked up. "Hey," said Eragon. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you guys," said Arya. Before Eragon could ask, Arya said, "Coach Glaedr said I could come with you guys." Eragon was about to ask why Coach had let her come with them, but was interrupted by Arya saying, "When my dad died, my mom got remarried to Oromis. Oromis and Glaedr are really good friends, so Glaedr agreed to let me come on the bus with you guys."

Eragon was about to ask how she had guessed all of his questions when Orik said, "It's like you were reading my mind. I thought of a question and suddenly you were answering it." Eragon looked at Orik for a moment and then burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>They talked for a few more minutes before the bus pulled up. It was a roomy bus with two seats right next to each other. Eragon hopped in followed by Orik and Arya. Eragon chose the very back where there were three seats right next to each other, and two seats facing towards the three seats. Eragon sat in the seat against the window while Arya sat next to him. Orik sat across from them and was shortly joined by Thorn. They started talking again but stopped when Nar Garzhvog came up to them.<p>

Nar Garzhvog was defender on the soccer team. He was the tallest person on the soccer team at six foot five. He was also big. He couldn't have been smaller than 250 pounds. He was the leader of a gang called the Urgals. They were a bunch of big and strong guys that hung around the school. Most people were scared of them because of their intimidating size. A lot of people didn't like them because Uragls in the past had had a tendency to bully people.

"May I join you?" asked Nar Garzhvog in a deep, throaty voice. Eragon looked at the other people sitting there and said, "Sure." Nar Garzhvog nodded his head at Eragon and lowered himself into the seat next to Arya. He turned to Arya.

"I don't believe I know your name," he said, looking at her.

"Oh...ummmm... My name is Arya," said Arya. She put out a hand. "Yours is Nar Garzhvog. Correct?"

He took her hand and shook it gently. "Yeah, but you guys can call me Nar. The Urgals call me Narly. If you want to call me that then go ahead."

It turns out that Narly was really cool. The five of them got along spectacularly. They talked of various things, ranging from homework to video games, but they always avoided the topic of the soccer game to come.

Since it was about a three hour drive to Uru'bean, they had lots of time to talk. "What are you guys doing next Friday night?" asked Thorn. They all replied that they were free. "Great," said Thorn. "Because Murtagh is having a party at his house. I'll convince him to let Narly here come." He turned to Narly. "Although it might not be a great idea to bring any other Urgals to the party," said Murtagh carefully, hoping that Narly wouldn't get mad.

Narly hesitated. "Then I won't go. The Urgals are my friends and I will stand by them. No matter what," he said strongly. Eragon could tell that he was serious. _Wow_, he thought. _He is really loyal to his friends_.

* * *

><p>It was 5:30 when they pulled up to Uru'bean High. Their school was intimidating. It was completely black with tower-like structures coming out of the top. Rumor has it that for detention, you got put up in one of those.<p>

Eragon and the rest of the soccer team grabbed their things and hopped out of the bus. Since Uru'bean was so far away, they decided to stay the night in a hotel after the game. They took their stuff to a locker room and started to get dressed. They put on their blue and white jerseys, which were Eragon's favorite. Their other jerseys were purple. Uru'bean almost always wore black.

As soon as they were done getting dressed, they walked out onto the field to warm up. They did team starches and some jogging. Eragon looked over at the Uru'bean Black Dragons. They were just randomly shooting at the goal. Eragon chucked under his breath. /So disorganized/.

Technically, Varden was the first to be called the Dragons. Uru'bean was the Basilisks, but they wanted to change to the dragons. Since Varden was already the Dragons, Uru'bean had to settle for Black Dragons.

The Dragons continued to warm up for another 10 minutes before Coach Glaedr called them over. His pre-game speech was short, but inspirational. He said, "Go show them how real Dragons play soccer!"

Coach then told them the starting lineup, which was the same as always. When he finished he said, "Eragon. Lead us off."

Eragon nodded and put his hand out. The other players of the team put their hands on top. Lastly it was joined by a smaller hand. Eragon followed the arm up to a smiling Arya. Eragon smiled in return and said, "Who are we?"

The team replied, "Dragons"

Eragon repeated, louder, "Who are we?"

"Dragons"

"Who are we?"

"Dragons!"

"WHO ARE WE?"

"DRAGONS!" they shouted.

Eragon shouted, "Dragons one three. ONE. TWO. THREE!"

They said together, "DRAGONS!"

The broke apart, energized and pumped up. They jumped onto the field and got into their positions. Eragon was about to walk onto the field when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Arya. She cocked her head for a second and then smothered him with a huge kiss. They kissed for what must have been 30 seconds, but it felt like years. When they finally broke apart, both of them were out of breath and had flushed faces. They looked at each other for a moment longer before Eragon ran onto the field.

Uru'bean hadn't taken the field yet. The Dragons looked over at the Black Dragons, who were all huddled together. They slowly began to chant. They started off low, but slowly got higher. As they got higher, they crouched down more. They finished off by shouting, "BLACK DRAGONS!" As they finished, they all simultaneously sprang upwards. They propelled a person into the air. Eragon was amazed. The person must have flown 20 feet in the air. He did a front flip and then landed in a crouch. He slowly rose.

Realization dawned upon Eragon.

_Galbatorix_.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the cliff hanger<p>

Next chapter will be the last one. Please review.

And I might change my penname so don't be surprised if I'm not RJcoolJ anymore


	13. AN

Sorry to those of you who thought that this was the last chapter, cause it's not.

Truth is that I'm a little mad that I've only gotten 2 reviews on the last chapter. I know that sounds picky, but I really want your input. I have the last chapter done. I will post it as soon as I get 5 more reviews. Like right after I get the email that tells me I got another review.

The faster you review, the faster you get the next chapter.

Thanks


	14. Chapter 13

Thanks for giving me my reviews. Here's your chapter.

O and the idea for this chapter came from my own soccer game, so this could happen for real. Except for the first goal.

* * *

><p>Eragon knew from the first whistle that the Dragons were out-classed. The Black Dragons had decided to take the opening kickoff. One of them tapped it to Galbatorix who turned and immediately let loose a shot towards Thorn. Eragon watched in amazement as the ball sailed towards the goal. Thorn saw it coming and dived towards it, but still missed the ball. Eragon gaped. It hadn't been 10 seconds and they were already down a goal.<p>

Eragon sighed and walked to half field to take the kick-off. Orik was there with him. Eragon glanced past Orik at Blodgharm. At practice, they had made a play to use against Uru'bean that addressed their weaknesses. The black dragons had fast forwards, but very slow defenders. They were probably the tallest, biggest, and strongest defenders in the conference, but they were slow. So when the ref blew the whistle, he knew exactly what to do.

Orik tapped the ball to Eragon. Eragon faked a shot like the one Galbatorix had taken, but purposely missed the ball. He then turned and shot a long, sailing pass down the left sideline to Blodgharm. All of the Dragons that were fast took off towards the Black Dragon's goal. Blodgharm easily controlled the ball and juked out a defender. He then crossed it into the goalie box.

Time seemed to slow down to Eragon. He saw the ball come in above his head. He couldn't head it. It was too high. So Eragon tried a bicycle kick. As he was about to complete the flip, He was slammed from behind. He turned to see Shurikan, Uru'bean's huge goal keeper, holding the ball.

As Eragon was about to get up, the ref blew the whistle. _Good_, thought Eragon. _He's gonna give Shurikan a card_. But to his surprise, the ref walked over to him and motioned for him to get up. Eragon stood up and the ref reached to his front pocket. _A yellow card_? The red pulled out the card and showed it to Eragon. "What for ref?" asked Eragon.

"High-kick," replied the referee.

"Come on man," said Eragon. "A bicycle doesn't count as a high-kick."

"Yes it does."

Eragon was about to reply, but was dragged backwards by Orik. Orik whispered to him, "We can't lose you." Eragon sighed, but knew Orik was right. They trotted away from the box and got ready for the kick.

* * *

><p>The first half was as uneven as the first few seconds of the game. The Dragons were constantly fending off the Black Dragons. Uru'bean only managed to score one more time when Varaug headed a cross into the net. When the half finally ended, the score was 2-0.<p>

The Dragons dejectedly walked off the field. They all grabbed their water and started chugging it. Coach Glaedr was in a frenzied discussion with Mr. Oromis, who had come to the game, and Arya. They talked for about 2 more minutes before Coach Glaedr called the team over.

"Ok guys we're in a mess now. We need 2 goals to tie it. We can't afford to let another goal in." the whole team nodded at this. "This has to start with the defense. We're letting them get past us. You guys have to stop them and stay behind them. On offense, we're better than them. We need to get the ball and shoot. I don't care if it's a horrible shot. Just shoot. Now get back out there and show them who's boss!"

The team, still feeling a little bit doubtful, jogged back onto the field. The Dragons started with the ball. The ref blew the whistle and the game resumed.

The game started the blur for Eragon. _Pass. Receive. Pass. Shoot. Dribble. Pas_s. The momentum started to transfer to the Dragons just a bit.

They really got excited when they scored their first goal. It happened off of a corner kick that Eragon kicked. Narly was able to jump above the other players and put a head (or a face) on it. It was an ugly goal, but a goal nonetheless.

That goal was about halfway through the second half. Eragon knew that they had to score quickly.

And they did. Eragon got the ball from Orik and dribbled down the field. He juked out 2 defenders and then let a shot loose. It bounced off a diving Shurikan's hand into the goal.

Eragon turned around at jumped into his teammate's arms. They had tied it. The Black Dragons groaned and went to take the kick-off. As soon as one of them tapped it, the ref blew the whistle. It was the end of regulation. Time for over time.

Over time was not an unfamiliar thing to the Dragons. They had had four overtime games. They had won three. So they were feeling pretty good about over time.

Their hopes were dashed when Galbatorix got a break-away. Eragon saw this and sprinted as hard as he could towards him. He was catching up. Just when Galbatorix was about to shoot, Eragon slide tackled him. Eragon knew he would get a card. Since he already had a yellow card, he would be kicked out. But at least he would give the dragons a chance.

Galbatorix got up screaming for a card. The ref obliged and gave Eragon a red card. Eragon slowly walked off the field while the rest of the Dragons groaned. They knew Eragon was the best player. They didn't have a very good chance without him.

Eragon sat down and prepared to watch his team burn. Coach Glaedr smiled sadly at him and gave him a pat on the back.

Overtime continued without a score for a while. The Dragons didn't want PK's since their best shooter was kicked out.

Then it happened. Eragon saw something happen to Orik. He stopped in his tracks. Luckily he didn't have the ball. He twitched and stood stock still for a moment. Then he took off at a record pace towards the goal. Narly kicked a long pass to Orik over all the defenders. Orik easily trapped the ball. And turned towards the goal.

For the hundredth time that day, time seemed to slow down. Eragon saw Shurikan run towards Orik. Orik drew back and released a shot. The ball sailed past Shurikan ever slowly. As if from a movie, the ball coasted into the net.

The Dragons jumped up and shouted as hard as they could. It was over. They had won.

* * *

><p>They were all still congratulating Orik when they pulled up to the hotel.<p>

"Yeah," said Eragon. "Hey Orik. What happened to ya before you scored?"

"I don't know," said Orik. "It's as if... I just knew what to do."

"O ok," said Eragon, still confused.

They walked up to their floor. As Eragon was about to go to his room, he heard a musical voice behind him say, "Wait a sec Eragon." Eragon smiled and obligingly turned around.

"What do you want Miss Arya?" asked Eragon.

Arya smiled mischievously. "I never really had a chance to congratulate you," she said. She slowly walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "And I know a good spot," she said, leading him to her room.

*THE END*

* * *

><p>I'll let your imaginations go wild.<p>

Thanks for everything. Watch out for my next story.


End file.
